


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by tealeaf523 (ConstantComment)



Series: 25 Days of Fanfic (2011) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Barebacking, Cross-Generation Relationship, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/tealeaf523
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus Severus may be seem bookish and reserved, but around Draco he holds nothing back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitty_fic (on Livejournal)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kitty_fic+%28on+Livejournal%29).



> Day 2 of my 25 Days of Fanfic drabble fest!

Draco could never in a million years have anticipated falling for a Potter. His rivalry with Harry Potter could easily account for that assumption. But Albus Severus was different. He was reserved and bookish, but sharp and ambitious. He mixed with the Potter-Weasley clan like oil mixed with water.

Right now he was mixing up Draco’s nerves to the point of absolute madness, nails digging into his thighs as Draco held his hips and pistoned into him. As quiet as the young wizard seemed on the regular, when he was given a good shag he held nothing back.

“Draco,” Albus moaned. The firelight changed his mussed locks a deep red-black as he reached back and held onto the chair legs behind him.

Draco thrust sharply with his hips and gripped Albus’ thighs, falling forward to gasp against the younger man’s mouth. In response, Albus licked hungrily at Draco’s lips, ankles over Draco’s shoulders, mewling crossly. He grabbed at Draco’s hair and pushed back onto Draco’s cock, upsetting their rhythm with the quick roll of his hips.

“You’re insatiable,” Draco growled.

“Fuck you,” he snarled.

Draco pushed him onto his side and slipped out quickly. “I believe that was what I was doing to _you_.”

Albus looked forlorn without a cock in his arse. “What—?”

“Get on your hands and knees,” Draco instructed.

Albus did, and groaned when Draco pushed in without preamble.

It was all the slapping of sweat-slick skin and greedy moans, until Albus was coming all over the carpet--back dipped, arms shaking, and hungry hole fluttering around Draco’s cock.

Draco gritted his teeth and shoved one last time, filling him up.

As soon as Draco collapsed on his back by the fire, Albus leaned up and nipped at Draco’s ear.

“I think we would’ve been fine just sitting by the fire,” he rasped.

Draco snorted. “We both know I don’t do things half-way.”

Albus leaned his chin on Draco’s chest, watching the snow falling past the wide windows across the room before smirking at Draco through sleepy eyes. “I like that about you.”

Draco brushed the hair out of Albus’ face and closed his eyes, fingers weaving through soft hair.


End file.
